What Could Have Been, Might Have Been
by Siamh
Summary: The Wizarding World made a mistake in thinking the danger was over, and it might have been their last. A select few attempt the impossible and succeed, and now they're back in 1990, the day before it all begins. AU H/Hr DarkCharacters nosuperHarry
1. Prologue

Author note at bottom.

**Prologue**

_Enter Dark General Ginevra_

The young woman stared down at the ground, lost in her thoughts. Blood was slowly dripping down her pant leg as she stood there, in silence, staring at the broken stone gargoyle.

"You think he's dead? Do you think we lost the war? Or is this just the beginning?" Water was building up in her eyes. "The beginning of the end of the wizarding world... poetic isn't it. Like something you would read in a muggle fiction. Have you read a story like that? You read lots right?"

"I prefer non-fiction, and no, I don't think he's dead. He doesn't die easily, or maybe it's because death is always busy when he's up to no good." A short, harsh laughter followed, "No matter what he did, or how many attempts were made, he never died. So I don't think he would have fallen today. Not yet at least."

"Not yet. That is our only comfort when he goes missing... Has my brother called in yet? Or is he gone too?" The woman looked up, her jaw stiff with withheld pain, "I can't bear to lose another, not another brother."

"Ginny—"

"No! Don't call me that. Ginny is the nickname I was given when I was a child, a name of happiness and joy, of laughter and innocents, not grief and pain. I have killed with this name, tortured, walked away from the needy and otherwise destroyed everything that name once stood for." Brown eyes glared unseeingly into the distance, "No, I will be Ginevra, that is the name I can destroy with. I won't cling to the past Hermione; too many people have died because of me, because I have foolishly clung to what was left. No more. Not anymore."

"Ginevra." Her companion said, as if to test the name upon her tongue, "It means _fair one._"

"There's nothing fair about me but my skin colour, and even that is debatable with this tan." Ginevra laughed, "See what I have become Hermione? See what this war has made me? We thought we won, that it was all over, but oh, were we ever wrong, our biggest mistake yet."

"Personally, I think our biggest mistake yet was abandoning the Seats of Power and Elder Council and turning to the Ministry of Magic. But, that happened at least a thousand years ago, however, in our life time, I would have to agree." Hermione smiled softly toward Ginevra.

"It's too early for a forbidden history lesson we've all heard before Hermione. Which reminds me, I thought we successfully had you holed up in the Merlin Archives." A light haired man said as he walked up behind them.

"I broke the lock."

"I see, I'll tell one of the muggle lock smiths to replace it then." He laughed as he patted Hermione on the back. Chatting with her like old friends, or old childhood nemesis who've grown up.

Ginevra looked away from her companions and toward the rising sun. It hurt to look at them, when she knew that they might very well be the last of the Hogwarts students, the last ones to survive a losing war. It also hurt to smile, or laugh properly, to remember faces of the past... a lot of things hurt now.

"The phoenix is rising; we should head out now while we still have a chance. Anyone in need of medical assistance will follow the medical tents into the Forbidden Forest for the day, all capable soldiers or able bodied souls will meet at the Hogwarts Lake where I want the Fourth General to meet the; The mission is retrieval, I want to see every single one of our missing comrades accounted for. Understood?" Ginevra turned around and climbed off of the stone she stood on. "I don't want to see anymore dead bodies, Malfoy."

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you."

They would continue on. Whatever remained of the once proud wizarding world would fight until the end was near and more. Whether it was the wizards, or the enemies end, was not yet clear. But Ginevra knew she would meet it on the battle field, head held high.

_________

So there is the prologue of what might possibly be a story.

Why have a written it? Because I desperately want to read a story where Hermione and Ginny are seen as tough women, not little followers (although JK did a wonderful job on Hermione, I saw a huge problem with Ginny). Ginny was always one dimensional, almost see through in her weaknesses, so I wanted to change that. In every fanfiction I read, Ginny might start tough, but than she ran to Harry and went gaga... so I'm putting an end to that hopefully. Any suggestions to help me out would be wonderful! Flames? Well I really don't understand them but feel free (they add to the review count and make me look good).

No this story won't focus directly on Hermione and Ginny all the time, although they are one of the main characters I will fall back on... a lot! This is a 'go back in time and fix it all' story. Please note that I haven't read any of the Harry Potter stories after _Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix_ when my brother told me Dumbledore dies. Yeah, that ruined it for me. So help along the way is much appreciated but it is an AU after the fifth book, which is sort of obvious since it's a _go back in time_ story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Enter Dark Lord Harry and Light General Neville_

"How are we standing?"

"The American Council is sending over their Second Battalion. Canada has agreed to house any injured as long as we send the necessary supplies and, China is currently gathering their Battle Wizards for delivery to Gate 5 in the next three days." The blond haired man said as he looked down at his notes. "Furthermore, the Japanese muggle government is currently working with our Potion Masters to create a Light Toxin, which, if properly made might help in our efforts to defeat the Shadows."

"Neville, how are we really standing?" The dark haired man turned toward his friend, eyebrow raised.

"Hermione estimates we have another year at the most. The Shadows are growing stronger every day, literally! We're barely standing as it is Harry, and short of a miracle... we will be surrounded by the enemy within a couple of months." Neville let out a burst of air, "I've already spoken with the Muggle Governments, we're putting more effort into the safe houses and underground homes. We estimate that less than 1 percent of the human population will survive. I'm sorry."

"It's what I expected, thank you. Please continue to do your best." Harry stood up from his chair, "Find Hermione, and ask her if any of the scrolls in the Merlin Archive have anything on these Shadows. If not, ask her if she found a helpful solution."

"Of course, anything else?"

"Tell Ron his sister is looking for him." A cruel smile crossed the shorter man's face, "But don't tell him that she has her wand out." Neville smiled, he almost felt bad for Ron.

Out of all of the Lords and Generals, Harry had to be the least intimidating. He was extremely short for a man, standing at 5'5", which wasn't helped by his thin body, probably the remnants of his harsh childhood. All of which once combined with his large bright green eyes and fair skin, lead many to believe him weak. Right up until the moment they heard his title, Dark Lord.

_In the recent past, a Dark Lord was defined as a wizard bent on destruction, classified as highly dangerous, and usually mentally unstable. However more than a thousand years previous, a Dark Lord, or Dark Lady, stood for a wizard or witch who was charged with the punishment of any and all magical beings who stepped out of line of the set law, it is, understandable that such a title might have been warped as it has been in recent years.-_ Seats of Power and Those that Held Them

"Wait." Harry called as walked around his work desk.

"Yes?"

"I'll see to Hermione, I need to take a walk anyways." He passed Neville without another word, wandering between the many magical and muggle tents set up around his own, tents filled with the last soldiers of the wizarding world.

Wizards and witches moved out of this way as he walked passed them, none of them stopped to stare; he had broken them out the bad habit years ago. After reaching the end of the tents he looked up at the rocky mound casting a dark shadow over the camp site, the once proud and powerful school of Hogwarts was no more than a painful memory of the past.

Ironically, it was because of the destruction of Hogwarts that the wizarding world found one of the world's greatest treasures. The Merlin Archives, built far beneath the ground to protect it from war, was considered to be one of the largest, most complete libraries in the entire world, it housed well over ten million books and scrolls on every subject known to man or otherwise and had some of the most powerful wards protecting it.

One of the Founders of Hogwarts found the Merlin Archives, and in fear of what this knowledge could do to their world, persuaded his or her friends into building a school above it, all without telling anyone of its location. And so, the protections of the Merlin Archives soon became the legendary wards of Hogwarts, and no one would find it until the wards were broken and the Hogwarts foundation destroyed.

Harry climbed a couple of the fallen stones and passed the stone gargoyle that once was the guardian to the Headmasters office. Beyond the guardian, hidden behind a pile of stone bricks, was a broken stairway that leads deep into the ground, its steps, once strong white marble, no more than crumbling and cracked murky greyness. The Merlin Archives only entrance.

__

Enter Grey Lady Hermione and Dark Lord Harry

_A Grey Lord or Lady is a witch or wizard who stands for knowledge and equality; he or she only wants peace and prosperity between all magical beings. Before the Ministry of Magic was created, the Grey Lady or Lord, wrote and set the laws for each of the known magical beings, the laws were reinforced by the Dark Lord or Lady of the time.- _Seats of Power and Those that Held Them

Hermione looked up from the text she had been reading and smiled. Harry had just sat himself on the chair in front of her. He had grown to be a very handsome man despite his lacking height or muscle mass. Hermione had no doubt that if it had been another time and place, many young witches would have chased him down for a good roll in the hay. It was a little depressing that it wasn't, and that Harry seemed a little too intimidating now days to actually have any ladies chasing him.

"Morning, Ginevra was worried you wouldn't come back."

"Ginevra? Is that what she's calling herself these days?" He gave her a reckless grin, his face lighting up "And I doubt she was worried for any of the reasons you're thinking about, poor Gin is only thinking about all the work I left undone last evening."

Hermione snorted, "If I wasn't so worried about preserving these books, I'd throw a hex or two at you." She sighed, "I haven't found anything on Shadows yet, a couple old scrolls on demons, but, none fit the description of what we're facing. Draco has volunteered to search his family library again, but I doubt he'll find anything new."

"Any solutions?"

"Besides dropping a thousand nuclear bombs all over the world, nothing very reliable." She looked up at her long time friend, "I don't know what to do anymore Harry. I'm going through as many books and scrolls in here as I possibly can, even Luna is up to her head in work. I don't think there is enough time. I estimate that we only have a year at the most." She let out a shaky breath, "I'm scared."

A finger propped her chin up, "Hermione, you're the brightest witch since Lady Ravenclaw, I know you'll find something here. Besides, nuclear bombs actually sound awfully good right now, I think I'll have a chat with the muggle governments."

"Harry James Potter! That was a joke!" Her face had gone from a pale shade of white to a sudden red that rivalled the famous Weasley hair in an instant, "What we need is a _reliable_ solution that doesn't kill everyone and everything. Quite honestly, the only thing I can find is a ritual called _Chronos Porta_, Time Gate. But it's only in reference, there is no actual text that I can find with it in it, besides, anything called Time Gate is bound to be highly illegal and therefore, near impossible to find."

"A time gate? So it would, theoretically, open a gate through time." Harry thought about it for a couple of moments, "I'll send you three more off duty soldiers, it's all I can spare. The minute you find the book with that ritual send a runner for me, I don't care what time it is. Currently, this ritual is all we have."

__

A week later, a runner was sent out at midnight.

___

So besides having a trigger happy mouse, chapter 1 is posted. It was going to be posted tomorrow, but than my mouse got trigger happy. Please note that I may go back and change things, but I will always make a note before the next chapter if such an occurrence happens. Again reviews are welcome! Flames I really don't understand but hey, the more reviews, the better I look right? Thanks for reading.

~Siamh


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Enter Light Lord Ronald and Grey Lady Hermione

_A title that has never changed throughout history is the Light Lord or Lady. Defined as a wizard or witch who upholds the peace and justice, and, who commonly stands for the _greater good. _The Light Lord or Lady of the time has, on principle, always opposed the Dark Lord and Lady while in court. During times of war, a Light Lord or Lady usually becomes a diplomat and gains the support and help of other countries or empires, as they have no desire to compete in battle .-_Seats of Power and Those that Held Them

"This makes Voldemort's rebirth ritual look like child's play." The red headed man said as he looked down at the tattered scroll. "One human sacrifice whom must be dying, two of the three unforgivable spells must be used, unicorn and thestral blood combined, and two phoenix tail feathers... and a whole lot more I don't care the mention. Oh! And let's not forget this is all _theoretical_."

"Well it's the only thing I could find, so unless you have a better plan, shut up." Hermione growled as she snatched the scroll back. "And Voldemort's rebirth ritual held a lot more than a cauldron and three ingredients, just for your information, _Ronald_" And with that, she hit the red headed man over the head.

"Oi!" He cried as he rubbed the sore spot, "For a Grey Lady, you sure are violent. I thought your sort were supposed to be all peace loving and happy."

"Yes well, she's supposed to be the best of the both of us, Ron." Harry smiled as he walked into the room, the poor breathless runner following him at his back. "You found the ritual?"

"Yes, but it's a bit _darker _then we first expected. The _Chronos Porta_ ritual is entirely theoretical; therefore, it might not work. This scroll states that it can carry a minimum of four people, to a maximum of seven; seven being the magical number, and four being the cardinal points. If we follow through with the ritual we will need: a volunteer who will need to bleed from a life threatening wound for a set amount of time, the use of two of the unforgivable curses, Imperius Curse, used to control the Time Gate, and the Killing Curse, used to kill the volunteer and open said Gate. We will also need a pail of half unicorn and half thestral blood, mixed together, which we will use to paint the runes and control circle with two phoenix tail feathers." Hermione looked up just in time to see Harry raise his eyebrow.

"Indeed." Harry turned his back on his two friends, "Onyx, fetch the Generals."The young runner looked stunned for a moment before he nodded quickly and suddenly turning around and raced back up the stairs he had just come down from.

"Poor bloke, he probably never realized you knew he existed." Ron grinned as he pulled a chair out from under the table he sat at, "Come now Harry, I know you like to pretend you're tall and all, but standing while I'm sitting is a cheap shot."

"I'm sure your ego can live with it." Harry grinned, but none the less, took a seat with his long time friends, "How's the muggle government holding up? Last I heard, only Japan and Canada wanted anything to do with us."

"After the last weeks Shadow attack on a muggle city, most of them are now helping us find ways to defeat them. By the way those Chinese battle wizards sure are something; fast too, I saw four of them take a Shadow down in less than five minutes." Ron shook his head, "If I hadn't seen it myself, I wouldn't have believed it. As Neville probably told you, Japan is working toward a Light toxin with our Potion Masters, don't tell anyone I said this, but, I sure do miss that greasy git."

"Yeah, he probably would have had that toxin made in a manner of days." Harry said with a soft smile reminiscing about the old days, "I almost miss his sarcastic comments."

"I think we all do, Harry. He might have been a horrid teacher, but he was a good man... deep, deep, down in his heart." Ginevra said as she came down the stairs, followed by Neville and Draco. "I hear we have a solution to the Shadow problem."

"Time travel" Ron said, leaning his chair back so it rested on two legs. He refused to look at his sister, still sore about being cursed in front of his subordinates the previous week.

"Seriously, that's all we could come up with? Why not ask our Fairy Godmother for a dress and glass slippers, oh, and while you're at it, ask for a good solution for those pesky Shadows would you?" Draco scowled at the red head, "What good is time turner when we need to go back _years_, not hours, or has your small brain finally fried?"

"Ron" Harry said in warning as his friend reached for his wand.

"Oh honestly, you would think the two of you would grow up." Hermione stood up from the table she had been sitting at. "And our solution is the _Chronos Porta_ Ritual, it's meant to send groups of people back in time by carrying their memories, or essence." She handed Draco the scroll, allowing Neville and Ginevra to read from it.

"Well, if we do go back in time, I refuse to be a Grey General again." He handed the scroll to Neville, "None of this staying in the library stuff you have me doing. I want to be on the front line killing those bloody things, not researching how to destroy them." And with that he looked straight at Harry, "You're stuck with me this time round, Potter."

Ron made a noise at the back of his throat, "What makes you think you're going back in time with us, Ferret Face."

"Obviously because out of the lot of you, with the exception of our resident Dark Lord," He nodded toward Harry, "I can cast every single one of the Unforgivables, and I have spent the last ten years of my life researching the Shadows and how to kill them." Draco kept his jaw clenched as he stared straight at Harry, "You'll need my knowledge, I know just as much as Hermione does, and I can be a valuable spy when it comes to Voldemort."

"And I never questioned your knowledge, or your position within the group traveling to the past." Harry said as he tilted his head in agreement, "However, as for your position as Grey General, this will have to wait. Upon arrival to the past, our current titles will be stripped from us. We will be no more than just young children eagerly awaiting our Hogwarts letters, just with the knowledge of a possible future. Neville? You have something you wish to add?"

"I don't think I'll be able to go." Neville began to shift his weight from one leg to another, a familiar nervous gesture of his, "I— It's just that, I don't think I could handle seeing them rise again if we fail, once was enough, seeing their faces— I'm sorry, Harry. I would rather live in ignorance next time 'round, maybe get married before it all starts, get a job as a professor, you know."

Ginevra wrapped him up in her arms, very much like Mrs. Weasley used too. "It's okay Nev, I understand, we all do. In the end, it's always our choice. Harry wouldn't force you to do anything you don't want too, and if you want to live for a little while, without the threat of the future, well, we can do that too, we're your friends. Even if Malfoy's still a right arse."

"I don't mind being the sacrifice, I ought to do something. We're all going to die in this timeline anyways, right? I'd rather die for a good reason, not because of those Shadows, plus, living without you lot would be horrible." He gave a nervous laugh as he leaned into Ginevra's hug, "at least then I might be able to meet everyone who died. I'm sick of this world, I'm sick of all the death, the pain, the horror, wondering whether I'll wake up the next morning. Merlin, Harry, make sure you change things for the better."

"Then so be it. I'll see to your safety personally in the other timeline, and no doubt so will everyone else." Harry stood from his chair and patted Neville awkwardly on his back, "Your sacrifice will not be in vain, mate."

"Right then, now that, that is all sorted out." Ginevra wiped her eyes quickly and hugged Neville one last time, "Let's fetch the supplies needed. I'll go get the unicorn and thestral blood from our camp Potion Master." And with that she quickly walked out of the room and up the stairs, Neville followed her.

"We'll use my holly wand and my backup, both of which have a core feather from a phoenix." Harry pulled out his holly wand and softly set it upon the table, which was soon followed by a yew. He looked down at them for a little while before picking up the yew wand and cleanly snapping it in half, revealing a red and gold feather, this was soon followed up by his holly wand.

"I guess that leaves me to cast the curses." Draco said as he looked down at the broken brother wands in front of Harry. "About Neville..."

"I'll make the fatal wound. As a Dark Lord, it is my job to see to the end of any and all wars that might break out, therefore, it is my duty to _end_ this one." He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, "It is also my job as his friend. Leave me to rest, I need to think."

"You think to much Harry." Draco said, the only reply he got was a smile.

___

"Neville" Harry looked down at the blond man, making sure he had his full attention, "Thank you."

Neville smiled, blood was leaking from his lips, "Just make sure my body burns after this, no Shadows." He took another deep breath, his eyes unfocused "Take care of everyone, Harry." Neville said as his eyes shifted to Ginevra general location, "Don't let them die."

"I won't." He stood up from his kneeling position next to his friend and walked toward the empty space left for him. He paused for a moment before turning toward Draco. "Whenever you're ready."

"Neville, you're an alright guy." Draco raised his wand arm, "Please don't take this personally."

"Avada Kadavra"

___

Third chapter! I'm on a roll!

Thank you to all the reviewers! You guys help me a lot when it comes to writing! Plus, the more reviews I get, the more readers I tend to get! To everyone who has me on their alerts, thank you too!

Before we get any further into the plot/story, the pairings have already been set, but feel free to persuade me otherwise. Right now, none of the characters ever had time to officially hook up, although they have _been around_ if you get my meaning, remember, they have all been busy fighting a loosing battle here. OOCness is a given, however, I am trying to stay true to the original characters (with the exception of Ginny, she's being completely re-written).

Also, I don't usually update everyday. I just happen to have a lot of free time, and I'm not reading anything interesting yet. I'm doing a lot of research for this fic, but I do make mistakes, just like the next author. Point them out to me, and if they aren't major to the plot, I'll fix them.

Thanks so much everyone, please leave a review!

~Siamh


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Imperius" Draco's frowned in concentration as he controlled Neville's now dead body, which in turn, was hopefully opening the gateway through time. By casting the Killing Curse and the Imperius at the same time, one could, theoretically, control the moment of death and with that one moment, freeze time.

A sudden bright flash blinded the occupants of the room as a strange, almost ghost like, gate began to rise from Neville's dead body. After a minute of waiting, the gate stood at a towering nine feet, and lead into a dazzling array of colours, each one swirling into the next. The Time Gate was open.

"If everything has been done correctly, we should wake up the morning the Hogwarts letter arrives. If not, wait until further orders. Ron, don't kill Scabbers when you arrive, we'll need him later. Gin, make sure Ron follows my orders. Hermione, work on something we can communicate with Gin through, underage magic isn't enforced until first year starts. Draco, I'll see you in Madam Malkins. Good Luck" Harry said as he watched as each of his friends walked into the gate and disappeared.

"Do you want me to burn the body?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but quickly, this timeline is already changing." Harry said as he watched objects disappear and different ones reappear, it would seem that this time, was replacing itself with whatever time they were going back to create. A stack of papers on Hermione's desk suddenly doubled, and her muggle office chair suddenly became an old fashioned armchair, it was time to go. Draco set flame to Neville Longbottom's body.

As Harry waited he heard two people coming down the stairs behind him. With three quick steps, Harry grabbed Draco's arm and threw them both into the closing gateway. With one last quick glance behind him, Harry connected with a pair of twinkling blue eyes. Eyes he hadn't seen for over ten years.

__

Harry bolted awake, eyes wide in shock. He sat there, in the dusty cupboard for what felt like ages, he had just seen a glimpse of the future he could, quite possibly, be making right now. He swallowed down the panic, he was an adult, and therefore he would act like one. It wasn't likely that he could change anything monumental by seeing those eyes, if anything, he just had to make sure those eyes stuck around for twenty years. He closed his eyes and looked down at his ten year old body and rolled his eyes. Mentally correcting himself, he was a child who knew nothing of the future and would act as such until he saw fit. Mental mantra finished he crawled his way out of the cupboard.

A foul smell greeted him as he turned toward, what he remembered to be, the kitchen, a smell that reminded him of Ron's old socks. Crunching up his nose Harry walked into the kitchen, and saw the large metal tub in the sink. His muggle school uniform. He scrunched his nose up further still, if he wanted to keep with the current timeline he would have to ask.

"What's this?" He asked. The nearly forgotten face of Aunt Petunia turned toward him, her thin lips pursed. If Harry remembered correctly, she only did that when she was displeased with him or if he asked a question.

"Your new school uniform." She said.

He couldn't for the life of him remember what he had originally said next, so he just nodded and took a seat at the table and waited for breakfast. While he waited he watched his Aunt cooked the bacon, he had nearly forgotten what she looked like, and oddly enough, he wondered if in his original timeline, she had survived the Shadows. It was also strange to be sitting at a dining table, and not at his work desk, signing papers and drinking strong tea; it was odd, but relaxing none the less.

Minutes later Uncle Vernon walked through the hallway door with, what Harry guessed was, his cousin Dudley. Dudley didn't have nearly as much fat on him as Harry remembered, and he was also carrying a long cane, which he hit against the table before propping it up next to him proudly. Harry couldn't understand, or didn't remember, Dudley's fascination with it. Uncle Vernon grabbed the newspaper from the centre of the table and began to read. Harry waited.

The clink of the letter box rang out, followed by a flop of something hitting the floor. His Hogwarts letter had arrived. Before Uncle Vernon could say anything, Harry was up and walking toward the letter slot in record time, leaving a stunned Uncle and Cousin behind.

Beneath a post card from someone named Marge, and what looked like a muggle bill, was a thick yellowed parchment, with his name written in emerald-green ink.

_Mr. H Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Harry smiled to himself, it was nice to see a reassuring _Mister H Potter_, rather than his normal _Dark Lord Potter_, he had been worried the title would follow them through the gate, despite his reassurances to his friends. Quickly ripping open the parchment and read the contents he nodded to himself, nothing had changed.

"Boy! Where's the mail, you better not be reading it." Uncle Vernon bellowed. Harry looked up before tucking the letter back into its envelope and pressing the wax back down, he walked into the kitchen.

"Right here." He tossed the brown muggle bill and post card toward his Uncle, and proceeded to sit and wait for breakfast.

"What's that?" Dudley asked, trying to reach for the parchment envelope under Harry's hand.

"My letter." Harry said as if he was speaking to a three year old, which was debatable considering who he was speaking too. Uncle Vernon reached across the table and snatched the envelope.

"Who would be writing to _you_."He sneered

"Apparently, someone does." Harry said as he smiled knowingly toward his Aunt. It was about to begin.

__

As Harry lay on the cold, hard floor, he came upon the realization that the number seven, truly is, a magical number. Seven days being the time it took for Dumbledore to finally send Hagrid to fetch him from the Dursleys, which also fell, on the day the seventh month dies, his birthday.

Seven also had a nasty habit of popping up in magical equations and rituals. So instead of counting down the minutes to his birthday, as he had in the previous timeline, he instead counted every instance in magic the number seven would appear. Therefore it came as no surprise to Harry later on, when a large bang had him reaching for his, currently, nonexistent wand while crouched in attack mode. It was all rather funny really.

"Who's there!" Uncle Vernon shouted over the storm, as he skidded into the room. "I warn you! I'm armed!" He was holding his shot gun, another deafening boom followed, along with the crashing of the shack door as it hit the ground.

Hagrid had arrived. Harry stood up from his makeshift bed and watched as his first friend squeezed his way into the small shack door. He was a sight for sore eyes. Hagrid had died early on in the first assault protecting a younger Harry from three Shadows, not too long after Hagrid's death, Hogwarts Castle collapsed. Harry didn't think he ever truly recovered from his first friend's death.

The half giant bent down and picked up the now broken door and sheepishly propped it up against the door frame. "Ah, sorry abou' that. Didn' know me strength." Harry watched his friend scratch his head.

"An' there's Harry!" Hagrid exclaimed happily as he squinted his eyes to look at him. " Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh Dursley? It's not been an easy journey... if yeh know wha' I mean." Hagrid asked as he shuffled his way toward the couch.."Budge up, yeh great lump."

Dudley took one look at the strange man standing before him and squeaked running to hide behind his mother, not that she could hide much.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby!" Hagrid patted the empty spot next to him on the couch, "Come 'ere," Harry strode forward and took the offered seat gladly. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes." Hagrid pulled out a great big handkerchief and batted his eyes. "Great woman yer mum, couldn't meet a nicer person."

"N— now hear me, you great big— I demand that you leave here at once! This is breaking and entering!" Uncle Vernon strode forward waving his shot gun around, he was inflated like a puffer fish; it was probably his bravest moment to date.

"Oh, shut up, Dursley, you great prune." Hagrid reached over, grabbed the shot gun, and proceeded to tie it into a knot as if it were rubber. Uncle Vernon deflated and stumbled backwards in fear, mouth opening and closing like a dying fish.

Hagrid turned toward Harry, who had been sitting next to him calmly the entire time, and smiled. "Anyway, Harry," He leaned forward and pulled a white box out of one of his pockets, "Got summat fer yeh here— might o' sat on it at some point. But here yeh go." Hagrid held the squished box out proudly.

"Thank you." Harry said sincerely, even if he knew that eating said cake, could possibly mean his death, "But who are you?"

"Eh?" Hagrid blinked a couple of times before blushing red and chuckling nervously, "True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

Harry was again, reminded how horrible his memory was of the past, and therefore just nodded politely and watched as Hagrid asked Uncle Vernon for that tea, or something stronger. Soon enough, Hagrid had the fireplace lit and all sorts of cooking items and foods pulled out of his pockets, merrily working away. Harry thought about mentioning the stove in the other room, but thought better of it.

When the tea was ready Hagrid pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey and filled his cup half way before taking a swig. Harry nearly asked for some in his tea before he remembered he was currently underage and wasn't allowed to drink, he silently cursed, it was going to be a long six years. Hagrid passed Harry some sausages and tea and sat next to him again, ignoring the Dursleys. When Harry looked over, the lot of them had moved to the furthest corner in the shack to watch, Dudley looking a little envious of all the food Harry was about to eat.

"Yeh know all about Hogwarts o' course, an' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys and Grounds there." Hagrid said proudly as he swallowed a sausage whole.

"I know only what the letter told me, Hagrid." A look of shock and confusion crossed the giants face as he looked at his younger companion. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon choked in disbelief.

"Yeh got yer letter? But Dumbledore said..." Hagrid scrunched his face up in concentration. "Guess muggles don' know a thing about owls"

Hagrid handed Harry another letter, "You'll have to open tha' one an' reply. Or Hogwarts will keep sendin' more."

"Thank you Hagrid." Harry smiled as he opened the letter addressed to him on the floor, "I guess they're not self updating since I'm now on the couch."

"He's not going! I forbid it!" Uncle Vernon suddenly shouted when he once more found his voice, "We won't pay for him to go to that school! Not ever!" Aunt Petunia frantically nodded.

"Ah' go boil yer heads the both of yeh." Hagrid said as he leaned back on the couch making it groan, "I'd like ter see a great muggle like you stop him." Hagrid pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and an ink bottle from his pocket and handed them to Harry. "Now write that yer going to Hogwarts, I've got to talk to yer Aunt and Uncle."

Hagrid bent his head forward as he stood to prevent hitting it on the ceiling, and took the two giant steps needed to cross the room. Harry just looked down at the parchment in frustration, how does one write like a child? He was so used to writing reports and requests, and signing his name that he had completely forgotten how to write like a child or like any other adult for that matter, it was irritating, considering he would need to write essays for Hogwarts soon.

_Dear Mrs. McGonagall _

_Thank you for the invitation to Hogwarts. I am happy to accept._

_Harry Potter_

Harry had considered putting spelling mistakes into the letter, but discarded the idea almost immediately; Hermione would kill him if he did, and he knew she would find out at some point or other. The letter also still seemed a tad formal, but he let it go. It would seem, Harry thought, that he would be copying his fellow house mates homework for an entirely different reason.

"Right then Harry," Hagrid pulled a small ruffled owl out of yet another pocket, "Best send that out now." He attached the letter and threw the poor owl out the door and into the raging storm.

"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow. Gotta get up ter town, get yer books an' that." He took his coat off and handed it to Harry. "You can sleep under that, Don' mind if it wiggles a bit— think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."

"Thank you." Harry said gratefully, he tucked himself under the over large coat and smiled softly. It was relaxing being around Hagrid, he was the only person Harry had ever met that never looked at his forehead upon first meeting him. He was also brutally honest and loyal, something Harry had sincerely missed when he was a Dark Lord.

__

I got my first flame!!! Yay! Thank you Bob Dude for adding to my review count, and, if I ever decide to rewrite this story I will sincerely try to find out what exactly sucked, about it.

Onto further news, pairings. Right, now it will be Harry/ Hermione (My favorite Het pairing!!!) but, there might be little bits of Draco/ Hermione too (my second fav), with Draco and Harry being brother like. I did play with the idea of Harry/Hermione/Draco which does sound like an interesting write, but tell me what you think (I promise to listen!). This is **not** a romance focus story, meaning **NO** lemons or limes, there will just be the odd kiss or comforting appearance. Later on, if I have time, I'll do side stories. Remember, they are 11 (or 10), and have yet to hit puberty...again (poor buggers).

For Ginny, I left a really good hint behind on who she ends up with and how it will work out. For Ron... I soooo didn't plan for that one. -_- Anyone want to make a recommendation? I really hate time travel stories where a 30 year old goes back in time and ends up dating a 14 year old... its just strange and weird. But that's just me. It'll work out. Oh and because of a _certain character_ that we all know there will be hints of slash, I can't make it clearer on who this individual is.

**Alright, so review away!** _**Please?**_ I do so enjoy getting messages from you guys! And I do listen! I am a slave to your will... within reason. Thanks to every one of you who have reviewed! Flamer included!

PS. I misplaced my glasses so I couldn't go over this as well as I would like. Staring at the computer screen without them hurts. Thank you scientist for Advil.

~Siamh


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hagrid, how am I to pay for all of this?" Harry asked idly as they got onto the muggle train. He never realized just how _boring_ time travel could be; it was like listening to the same song over and over and over again. Fun at first, but boring and irritating after a while. His only amusement during the entire trip to the train station was Hagrid pointing out ordinary, muggle objects with shocked amazement.

"Don't worry about that" Hagrid said as he squeezed his way into the train, "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything? Nah first stop fer us is Gringotts. The Wizards Bank."

"Gringotts." Harry stopped walking in shock. "Gringotts the wizards bank." He'd forgotten that little tid bit.

"Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob from it, I'll tell yeh that. Run by goblins, never mess with goblins, Harry." Oh Harry already knew that, he knew that a little too well. After Hermione stole Helga's cup, the goblins froze all of his accounts and refused to serve him, right up until the real war started and the building was destroyed. Than it was just a matter of take what you can find. No, the real problem was the damn riddle on the silver doors.

__

The pub was deserted, the bar stools tipped over in the patrons rush to stand up, the glasses and tankards either broken or swept onto the floor. An amber liquid, most likely a cheap whiskey, was sloshed over the bar counter and was slowly dripping onto the floor. Harry took a deep breath through his nose, sniffing the air, something dark had trekked through here. He could smell a shadow.

"An' this is The Leaky Cauldron." Hagrid said coming to a halt inside of the dimly lit pub, "it's a famous place yeh know." Harry blinked and looked around himself in confusion. The pub was filled with happy patrons, each one greeting Hagrid before returning to their friends conversations. Laughing, joking around... this was nothing like his time. He swallowed the lump in his throat and followed Hagrid further in, but not before sniffing the air again. Just to be sure.

"The usual Hagrid?"

"Can't Tom. I'm on Hogwarts business" Hagrid said proudly as he patted Harry on the back.

"Good Lord," Tom said, leaning forward. Apparently, Tom was a muggleborn; he'd missed that in the original timeline. Not that it really mattered much. "Is this— can this be..."

The Leaky Cauldron went silent, Harry clenched his jaw, he knew what was coming next.

"Bless my soul! It is! It's Harry Potter!"

__

It took Hagrid a lot longer to pull Harry out of the crowd than it did previously, most likely because Harry just cocked his head to the side and smiled softly. A trademark smile of his usually reserved for when he was irritated or angry, it was that, or he could throw a fit. Unfortunately, ex-adults and Dark Lords didn't throw fits, so he kept the smile up the entire way through the pub.

Because of the amount of time it took to get away from the swarming witches and wizards, Harry didn't see the infamous Professor Quirrell. This was a good thing, seeing as Harry had no idea on how to handle _that_ problem, which brought him back to the first problem of the day— Gringotts.

"Welcome" Hagrid said suddenly, "To Diagon Alley."

Just in time for Hagrid to look down, Harry plastered a surprised face on. He felt like an idiot. He could only thank Merlin that it was Hagrid who was his chaperone, and not, Morgan forbid, Severus Snape. Hagrid was a tad bit slow on the uptake, and didn't notice when things went wrong, or if they _were_ wrong, Snape, knew when things were wrong, long before everyone else did. Bloody Legilimens.

"Firs' stop, Gringotts." Hagrid said cheerfully as he cleared the crowded path in record time, Harry pushed his panic down. Reading the riddle on the silver door at Gringotts, meant the goblins would know immediately that he had stolen something, even if he hadn't... yet. It also meant that his entire plan was about to come falling down on his head, since said riddle had a specialized spell created to draw ones attention. He didn't even have a wand to counter act the charm or money to buy one, he gritted his teeth together in frustration.

A couple of steps before he reached the doors and someone bumped into him.

"Honestly _Potter_, one would think you're heading to your _death_ with that expression." Draco Malfoy said quietly as he sauntered by, but not before shoving something into his hand. Something long, smooth and made of Hawthorn wood— Draco's wand.

Harry smiled with relief, Draco really had been wasted as a Grey General, perhaps he would have a little chat with Gin and see if she was interested in being a Grey this time. He slipped the wand under his stretched muggle sleeve and slowed his pace until he was concealed behind Hagrid. The first doors detected enchantments upon anyone walking through them, they also had a couple nasty removal spells if you did. Potions however, fortunately for his future self, worked wonders.

A goblin dressed in scarlet and gold bowed to them, Harry politely, bowed back. He had always had trouble with goblins when he was a Dark Lord, they held a grudge for a very long time, and never let him forget it, therefore, he would try to be as polite as possible, even while sabotaging their anti-theft measures. He walked through the bronze doors and cast the counter spell.

"Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it." Hagrid said, nodding up toward the riddle, Harry just stared at the moonstone above the inscription and made a noise of agreement.

"Morning," Hagrid said as he walked up to an unoccupied goblin, "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

The goblin leaned over the counter and looked down at him, Harry just smiled awkwardly. "And does _Mr_. Potter's magical guardian have his key?" The goblin continued to stare at him.

"That'd be Mr. Dumbledore, Headmaster o' Hogwarts." Hagrid nervously began to dig through his pockets for the key, dumping all sorts of things on the goblins book. "er, got it here somewhere."

Harry's memory of the past was a bit shady, but he was almost certain that the goblin never mentioned a magical guardian. This meant, either his friends, or he himself, had changed something. Harry rubbed his nose, he was getting a headache from all this time travel stuff.

"Got it!" Hagrid said at last, he held up the small golden key proudly.

"And you are?" The goblin asked. Hagrid looked confused.

"He's my chaperone."Harry said, taking pity on his friend. He knew the counter spell had worked, so this left him confused and on edge, what happened to change things. The goblin just raised one eyebrow and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm afraid that Mr. Dumbledore will have to be flooed. Gringotts policy states that a minor must be accompanied by a legal magical, or muggle, guardian. This is, enforced when one carries a title." The goblin said, "Griphook! Fire call Mr. Dumbledore."

"Title." Harry deadpanned. "What title."

The goblin just smiled, showing every last one of his teeth. Harry didn't like goblins.

__

Harry watched as Albus Dumbledore, dressed in a bright green robes, arrived through the large fireplace in front of the tellers. He really didn't like goblins, in fact, his first act as Dark Lord in this time, would be starting another, long, bloody, goblin war.

"Office 10 has been prepared." Griphook told the goblin that had started this all.

"Excellent, Mr. Dumbledore, _Mr_. Potter, follow me." The goblin said as he jumped off his chair and walked around the counter.

"Before we begin chatting about titles and minors. Hagrid, would you please complete that little errand I sent you on? Ah wonderful. I never did enjoy the trip down to the vaults, that's why my dear boy, when you reach my age, you ask others." Dumbledore looked down at Harry with a grandfatherly smile, "lemon drop?"

"Sure, why not." He needed a calming draught anyways.

__

And chapter four... or five, depends on how you look at it. This was a really hard chapter to write, mostly because I had to write a lot from the book, and thats boring! Anyway, hope you enjoy it! Any mistakes just tell me and I'll get on them.

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!**

~Siamh


	6. Chapter 5

_**EDIT** **Dec.22.09**: Fixed currency rate (thanks Tentrees, now closer to cannon rate) Fixed Dumbledore's disappearing act (He's not that good folks) and Harry's robe purchase. (What would Harry need a formal robe for? it's now semi-formal)_

Chapter 5

_The butterfly effect is a term used in Chaos Theory to describe how tiny variations can affect giant systems, or complex systems, like weather patterns. The wing movements of a single butterfly might theoretically, have significant repercussions on wind strength and movements in other parts of the world, and possibly causing tornadoes or tsunamis. – _The Giant book of Muggle Scientific Theory

Albus Dumbledore, might have been a manipulative, barmy, old geezer, but he was brilliant. There was absolutely no doubt in Harry's mind about that, especially when the old man waved a hand and an entire tea set appeared, even Harry was hard pressed to do that. He shook his head, he might still resent his old Headmaster a bit for all the trouble he caused, but he loved him all the same, there just wasn't anyone like him.

"My apologies Mr. Goblin, I fear I missed my morning tea in the rush to get here. An old man like me can't function without it." Dumbledore said while he delicately balanced his bright magenta tea cup in his hand, all the while adding an atrocious amount of lemon and sugar to it. Harry watched on in shocked amazement, he'd never seen Dumbledore prepare tea before.

"Of course not Mr. Dumbledore, we wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable." The goblin was staring at the Headmaster in as much fascination as Harry was. "My name is Hoblemruck, I am a general investment advisor, and teller for Gringotts. You understand my concern when I saw a titled minor accompanied by a... chaperone who is not a legal guardian."

"Oh dear me, I do understand. Such a tragedy what happened to Mr. Potter's parents." Dumbledore looked up from his tea making and gravely nodded, "However, I wasn't aware James Potter had a title."

"Mr. James Potter didn't. But one, Mrs. Petunia Dursley nee Evans does,." The Goblin, Hoblemruck, pulled an official looking piece of parchment from the desk drawer. Harry just stared, wouldn't Mrs. Petunia Dursley just love to hear she had a wizarding title.

"German Ministry Law states that each of the ancient blood lines must have a legal heir with no other obligations. The German Ministry puts Gringotts in charge of choosing an heir for said_, fallen,_ blood lines. Upon walking through the Gringotts third door, we have decided to choose Mr. Potter, for such a position. We do hope you uphold the pride and honour associated with the title we bestow upon you. So few wizards take the time to be— respectful to us." Hoblemruck handed the parchment over to Dumbledore

"Because of Mrs. Petunia's muggle status, and the current lord's imprisonment, we at Gringotts would like to congratulate you on the new heir status, Mr Potter. Your great grandmother was the favoured daughter of the previous lord, therefore, when it was realized that she was a squib, she was never disowned. A very fortunate bit of luck for yourself, very fortunate indeed." Hoblemruck just smiled at him.

"What third door, I only counted two. And what bloodline are we talking about here. Aunt Petunia is a muggle, so how can she get a wizarding title. And German? I'm German?" Harry just looked at the now serious Dumbledore and the grinning Goblin. Who would have thought trying to get into the goblins good graces by smiling and bowing would mess the timeline up so much.

"An arch, Mr. Potter, is a doorway. Mrs. Petunia's grandmother was a German squib, and because her bloodline is still non-magical, she is now classified as a muggle by German and British Ministry law. You are still classified as a half blood and you will have until your majority on July, 31st 1997 at 4:06 am to change your last name to Grindelwald. Once more, congratulations on your new title." Before Hoblemruck could leave the room, Harry spoke up.

"Who else can gain the title?" Harry was thinking frantically, it was like the bloody Butterfly Effect; one small variation to the visit to Gringotts, and already he screwed himself over. He would never bow to a magical creature or person again... with the small exception of Hippogriffs, he'd bow to those guys anytime, if only to save his head.

"One, Mr. Edward Grindelwald, 3 years old, and currently being raised by a distant of cousins of his fathers. We chose you, Mr. Potter, because, not only are you respectful, but because you have a greater chance of survival. Ever since the fall of the dark wizard Grindelwald, his family members have been mirthlessly hunted down by light wizards in hopes of... purging the numbers, as they call it." Hoblemruck nodded his head and turned toward the doors again "Although Mr Edward holds great promise to the German government, the Third Gringotts door chose you and that alone is enough for us."

"I see." Harry watched as the goblin left, "But what does an arch do."

"The bronze door you walked through Mr. Potter detects and removes enchantments. The silver door monitors an individual's intent, and the golden arch detects ones emotions and intellect. Very much like Hogwarts sorting method I dare say." Dumbledore stood, "Come Mr. Potter, Hagrid is, no doubt waiting for you outside. I will speak with you further at Hogwarts." Harry followed Dumbledore out of the office, just exactly what had the goblins learned from the golden arch.

He looked toward the entrance doors, each of them wide open for business. He saw the bronze doors, with goblin guards standing next to them, the silver door, with the riddle written above them— facing the alley way so everyone was forced to read them, but, he didn't see a golden arch anywhere.

"Mr. Potter," Griphook was standing next to him, he held a bag of coin in his long fingers. Dumbledore continued on frowning in thought. "I took 50 galleons, 22 sickles and 15 knuts from our above ground vault to tide you for the school year, this exact amount will be removed from your schooling vault by midnight tonight. Please sign the slip to confirm this transaction."

"Thank you." He took the coin bag and signed the parchment.

"One galleon equals seventeen sickles, while one sickle equals 29 knuts. The current exchange rate with muggle coin is one British muggle pound equals five galleons and three sickles." Griphook took the parchment, and thanked him.

"There yeh are." Hagrid said as he walked away from the fireplace where he had seen Dumbledore off, he looked a tad green and it wasn't because of the colour of the fire. Harry remembered Hagrid shared Dumbledore's dislike for the ride down to the vaults. Apparently, Harry thought, he was the only one who enjoyed the ride.

On their way out of the Gringotts building, one of the goblin guards stopped Harry.

"Mr. Potter." The guard said, a long thin finder pointed toward the ceiling and then again toward the tellers, "Look up"

The entire ceiling of the Gringotts building was a massive array of arches, each and every one of them made of gold. If Harry had been a lesser wizard, he'd have begun to curse up a storm.

"I do hope you were jesting about starting another goblin war, Mr. Potter, I dare say the British Ministry has seen enough of those." The goblin said as he lowered his fingers and went back to his job. Bloody goblins. Harry ran to catch up with his wayward chaperone.

__

"Might as well get yer school uniform," Hagrid said, nodding toward Madam Malkin's, "Listen, Harry... would yeh mind...er"

"No problem Hagrid, I don't mind getting my uniform alone. Would be a boring for you just waiting while I got sized and all anyways." Harry went up to his friend and patted his hand, Hagrid was far too tall for Harry to reach his back "take your time, I think I'll get some regular wizarding clothing while I'm at it."

Hagrid was far too busy holding his stomach in to wonder why Harry, who knew nothing of the wizarding world, would want wizarding clothing.

Although Harry may have spent ten years of his life as a muggle, he absolutely hated the clothing. The fabric was to rough, tore to easily, and the dye faded after a couple of cleaning spells, the pants were cut horribly and had pockets... who put pockets on a set of pants? Sweaters came with the strangest pictures on the front, and were made of a fabric that was neither warm, nor cool, but a god awful in-between, he was never comfortable. Muggle clothing was just plain weird, wizarding clothing was sensible... and enchanted.

"Hogwarts dear?" Madam Malkin asked as she walked up to him, "Got the lot here, another young man is being fitted up just now in fact." She lead him to the back room where Draco was making a fuss over fabrics.

"I refuse to wear that! So you know what that is? That is made from Leprechaun Cotton, I refuse to wear something so plebeian! Where is your Elven Linen?" Draco looked up from the shirt he was holding, "Potter! Where bloody curses have you been?"

"Oh give the poor woman a break, you prat." Harry stood up on the stool as Madam Malkin rushed off to greet another customer, "Standard set of school robes for me. I will also need one semi-formal wear robe with burnished silver fastenings, made preferably with Elven linen. Colour must be coal black with red threads, lining made with fairy silk, standard expanding enchantments, a must." The assistant took out a pad of paper and began to write.

"I will also need five shirts, each made with pixie cotton— keep the natural enchantments on it please. For the buttons make them from manticore horn, the dyes must be made with the salamander base, none of that plimpy base you use on the Hogwarts robes. Colours, preferably two in night sky blue with red thread, one in slytherin green but with a black thread not silver, the last two, smoke grey with the same black thread as the previous. Absolutely no white. Keep the thread count high." Harry waited until the assistant ran out of the room to tally it up.

"You see Draco, I too can be fussy." He pulled out the borrowed wand and handed it to his friend. Draco snorted.

"You forgot your lower body, or are you planning to shock the wizarding world into a new fashion era?" Draco asked dryly as he shifted the pinned robe he had on to hide his wand.

"I'll owl Twilfitt's for the pants, but I prefer my shoes and boots standardized." Harry said, "I was going to owl everything in, but then you gave me your wand and I needed to return it." Harry shrugged, "thanks by the way."

"No problem, Hermione owled me last week. Apparently she can't create a two way speaking device without the Ministry becoming suspicious, something about the number of enchantments needed. She did however mention a shop in Knockturn Alley that sells two way mirrors and the like. Hermione said she could adjust them so we would have a mirror network, rather than a single set. I took the honour of buying them and sending them off to her, she'll have them ready by September 1st." Draco shrugged, "Cost me thirty galleons for the mirrors, split the cost two ways and you owe me fifteen."

"Deal," He handed over the fifteen galleons, just as the assistant walked back in.

"Final tally Mr. Potter is fifteen galleons, twelve sickles and three knuts. Anything else?" The eager witch asked.

"No. But I need my full body measurements on parchment." Harry nodded as Draco got off of his stool, "I'll see you at Hogwarts then, Malfoy."

"Until then, Potter" Harry suddenly had a flash of a James Bond movie Hermione and Gin were so fond of. Two secret agents meeting in a coffee shop to exchange information, Harry smiled; he'd have to tell the girls one day.

__

After buying the robes and shirts, Harry met with Hagrid at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Soon after they were speeding their way through school list, for the most part, Harry followed it. Instead of a pewter cauldron, he bought the cast-iron with pewter coating, pewter had a nasty habit of exploding when used for long periods of time. Severus Snape was also a sadist, but that was nothing new. He also bought his potion ingredients from Elizabeth's Apothecary, not the Slug and Jigger's. It was pricier, but Elizabeth's had a higher quality, which meant a better potion.

Hagrid checked the list again outside of the Apothecary and made a noise of relief. They had been shopping for a good two hours now, much longer then in the original timeline, but that was because Harry was pickier about his school supplies then previously.

"Just yer wand left— oh, an' I still haven't got yeh yer birthday present!" Hagrid said

"You don't have too," Harry said, just because it was polite, and also because it was customary. He would be lying if he said he didn't want Hedwig back. She would be the smartest owl he'd ever own, and the most loyal... his heart ached for her, his second friend.

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at... an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer post an everythin'." Harry winced at the word dead, hopefully it wasn't a forewarning.

"Alright, I'll go and get my wand. Meet you after?" Harry asked, he remembered Ollivanders very well, he also remembered that Hagrid had an umbrella in one of his pockets that had the broken pieces of his wand. He didn't want to tempt fate on Hagrid's part, so he offered him a chance to get away.

"Meet yeh at the ice cream shop than" Hagrid said without complaint.

Harry took a deep breath and walked toward Ollivanders, he wondered if there was any way to point the old man toward the right wand _before_ he had the whole shop around him. Then again, Ollivander really did enjoy himself last time, perhaps the sacrifice was worth it.

"Good afternoon." The soft voice of Ollivander carried from the back of the small cluttered shop, "here for a wand?"

Harry jumped almost reaching for his nonexistent wand. Ollivander was directly behind him. He stared at the old man in shock as the silvery eyes just smiled, "You have your mother's eyes. In all my long life, I've never seen another set like them... well, until you walked through my doors."

Ollivander wandered up to a shelf and grabbed a box, he pulled out the wand, "Catch, it's much easier to reach for a wand when you have one, Mr. Potter." He tossed the wand at Harry while he went in search for another, mumbling to himself.

Harry just stood there, holding the wand in confusion.

"Mr. Potter, would you mind pulling the tape measure out for me? I fear this will take a while." Ollivander asked as he reached for yet another wand box.

__

Two hours later, Ollivander tossed the famous holly wand at him.

"Last one Mr. Potter! Catch!" Harry did an odd twirl around a pile of wand boxes and caught the wand, sparks radiated from the tip, lighting up the shop in an array of colours. "Ah, wonderful, yes, yes, a good wand. Nice and supple, good with powerful spells right Mr. Potter?"

"Excuse me?"

"The spell casting with your wand Mr Potter." Ollivander said idly as he waved the used boxes back into their proper shelves, "You don't think I didn't notice did you? A wand chooses the wizard Harry, and this one chose _you_ seven days ago." Ollivander raised his eyebrow, "I don't want hear why, I already suspect, that is enough for me. Now then, you know how much that wand is, hand over the galleons."

Harry kept his mouth shut and handed Mr. Ollivander seven galleons.

"It was wonderful playing catch with you Mr. Potter, I do hope to see you again. Oh! And tell your friends I said hello." It was with this, that Harry decided that Dumbledore wasn't the only barmy wizard. He nodded and left the shop to find Hagrid.

He had some letters to write.

__

Longest chapter yet. I was originally going to make this two chapters, but I am so sick of writing pre-hogwarts stuff that I just shoved it all into one. I'm starting to hate time travel stories, the amount of work and research you have to put in them is INSANE! You wouldn't think it, but it does. I have to read the book chapter by chapter and write out key points, then I have to research various harry potter things to make them sound believable. Ergh. I'm the sort of researcher who gets lost in a book and forgets what she's looking for. Thank heavens I don't have my mothers job! -rolls eyes-

Enough ranting! Next stop. Hogwarts express! -bangs head on desk- I need a life.

**Send me reviews!** They make me happy! And when I get them I feel like I actually have a social life. I've not been to a party in... 0_o...months

PS. I have a job interview tomorrow, and I am pretty sure I'll get said job. Therefore, updates won't be everyday like I've been doing the past week, but maybe every second day. Cheers!

~Siamh


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So... Uncle Vernon. Are you driving me to the station tomorrow morning?" Harry asked as he lounged on the sofa with a wizarding newspaper in his hand. His uncle just glared at the television. "If you do, I'd be gone for at least ten months. Imagine that, ten whole months of normalcy, no wizarding books, no wands, no owls, and no _wizards_."

Uncle Vernon grunted, his glare intensified.

"You right, it's far too much to ask, I'll just ask my new wizarding friend to pick me up at seven in the morning..." No reaction, "On a flying carpet."

"FINE! I'll drive you to the ruddy train station!"Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat, and took, what he thought to be, an intimidating stance, "You tell those frea— your friends that I don't want to see them around these parts, in fact, I never want to see them around these parts. UNDERSTOOD!"

And with that Uncle Vernon stomped up the stairs, mumbling to himself. Harry just nodded and turned back to the Daily Prophet, if the butterfly effect was going to screw with every small detail, he was at least going to be comfortable. Upon arriving back at Privet Drive, after shopping with Hagrid, he sat himself down in front of his Aunt at the supper table and stated he was going to ignore them, if they ignored him. It worked out quite well actually.

__

"Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Broomsticks lost all their twigs did they?" Uncle Vernon asked as he drove up to King's Cross, a sneer across his face.

"Broomsticks are illegal for transportation, muggles you know, and they're also uncomfortable for great distances. Wizards actually prefer Apparition, that's the ability to disappear and appear, depending on the strength of the witch or wizard, anywhere in the world." Harry stated, "But, like a muggle driving lesson, one needs to be of age. Too much worry about splinching oneself, damages the brain you see." Harry slipped out of the car and grabbed his trunk from the boot. With a nod to his uncle he walked into the building, dragging his truck and owl cage behind him. Hedwig was flying to Hogwarts.

It wasn't until he was in the building, and far away from his uncle, that be began to curse his lack of height and strength. His Hogwarts trunk felt like it weighed a ton, and he wasn't allowed to use magic within the muggles King's Cross. Grimacing he walked up to one of the muggle security guards and asked for help setting it on the trolley. Previously, his uncle and set it down for him, this time, he hadn't.

__

"Disgusting, look at all these muggles father. Who ever thought to build the Hogwarts express in the middle of a busy muggle train station was a bloody dunce." The familiar voice of Draco Malfoy carried through the crowed as he walked past him.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, Draco?" Harry asked as he leaned up against the wall facing the barrier. "Although, you do have a valid point... who did build the Hogwarts express here?"

Draco just rolled his eyes and walked through the barrier, Mr. Malfoy however, looked at him oddly. Harry smiled in greeting until he too walked through the gate. Harry was still wearing his old muggle clothing.

"Arse." Although Harry respected, and even liked, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, he didn't have to like Lucius Malfoy. One snotty Malfoy was enough for him, thank you very much.

"Where's the platform number again?" Harry's heart stopped, his chest tightened and his eyes began to water. He blinked a couple of times before he whipped his head around. Molly Weasley. A red headed, plump woman who had a motherly aura around her was making her way toward the magical gate. She was followed closely by five other red heads, each one pushing a trolley, with the exception of one. Harry just watched her.

"Nine and three quarters, mum" Gin was sitting on George's trolley as he pushed it, "Just like it's always been."

Harry slowly began to walk toward, what he considered to be, his adoptive family. He noted that all of Ron's brothers were still alive. Fred and George were conspiring together in whispered giggles, and Percy had his nose held up high while he thrust his chest out, showing his new shiny perfect badge. Harry smiled bitterly, come four more years, and his family would begin to tear apart.

"Alright Fred, you next." Molly said as she turned toward one of the twins.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George!" Fred exclaimed, "Honestly woman, and you call yourself our mother!"

"Oh sorry George, just go through the gate now would you."

"Only joking, I'm Fred." He impishly grinned before racing for the entrance. Just in time, because Molly Weasley's eyes narrowed and her lips pursed in anger, Harry also noted her hand reaching for her wand. It was amazing what one noticed when they weren't nervous. George took one look at his mother before wisely making a mad dash to follow his brother, Gin still clinging to the trolley.

"Excuse me... ma'am" Harry asked in his best lost boy voice. Molly immediately looked down at him.

"Hullo dear," she said, "First time at Hogwarts? It's Ron's first time too." She pointed toward her youngest son. Harry just pretended to smile nervously; Ron was a far cry from what he would look like in the future. He was like a small puppy right now, all limbs and paws, later he would grow into his height with broad shoulders and toned arms, and maybe a couple less freckles.

"Right then, just walk toward the barrier... best do it at a fast trot if it's your first time. Here go before Ron so I can watch. That's a good dear." Pretending to be jittery, and ignoring Ron's muffled laughter, Harry stumbled through the barrier.

Harry straightened his back and pressed on through the crowds, he would have to get the compartment for everyone, he had no one to see off or say goodbye too. He would just have to wait for everyone else to appear.

Pulling out his wand he levitated his Hogwarts trunk into the end compartment and took a seat to wait. He didn't have to wait long.

"I handed the Net Mirror to Gin." Hermione said as she plopped herself down next to him, "Thankfully Fred, or was it George? Came racing through the gate with her, so never saw a thing."

Hermione reached into her trusty school bag and pulled out a silver flip mirror. "Draco bought them. He said he would split the cost with you if he saw you. I would offer, but I have nothing to my name right now."

"You create the spell work, I pay, Draco pays, and we all pretend to forget to tell Ron. Anyways, I already met with Draco, he lent me his wand before Gringotts." Harry leaned over so his head rested on her shoulder, "You never mentioned the goblins had three doors."

"Don't you ever read? Honestly. The Golden Arches are famous; it's what started all the goblin wars before the ministry took ownership." Hermione glared at the crown of his head, "The only way to stop the Arches from reading your emotions, or sometimes even your mind, is by being a skilled Occlumens. Which you are... _lousy_ at." Harry had the odd feeling Hermione wanted to say something other than lousy, but let it slip.

"Hurry up!" Molly Weasley's voice cried out as she rushed the last of her children onto the train.

"Don't worry Gin Gin! We'll send you loads of owls!" Fred cried out.

"And a Hogwarts toilet seat!" George added.

"GEORGE!" Harry and Hermione burst into laughter, as the Weasley matriarch chased after the slowly moving train. Harry watched with a large grin as Gin waved the train away, holding onto her mirror.

"Gin is looking healthier." Harry said as he watched her smile at her brothers antics.

"She has her family again. She was never meant for your job you know, especially without her loved ones around her. A strong witch, but, only when she has something to fight for." Hermione pulled out of the window after waving her parents off, "I was luck, my parents were muggles, therefore less likely to be killed by the Shadows... Ginny though."

"Don't let her hear you call her that. Nearly took my head off with a stray _Reducto._" Harry leaned back on his seat, "Molly went down with a fight, it's just too bad none of us noticed the Shadows infiltration until it was too late."

"You're telling me! After the whole ritual, I awoke in the middle of eating breakfast, and thought my parents were Shadows for a good four minutes." Draco said as he opened the door a crack and slipped in, "Scared me to death. And before you ask, I'm hiding from those two buffoons."

Harry closed his mouth and nodded wisely.

"How do you work these things anyways? When I open mine it just shows grey mist." Draco was holding up his mirror.

"I call it a Net Mirror, it's very much like the muggle cell phones we used in the future. Speak the first and last name of the person you wish to communicate with into the grey mist, it will connect to their mirror and you can either leave a message or speak with them." Hermione held her mirror up, "The Merlin wards are still up so we can't use real cell phones, so this was all I could come up with. When you leave a message, your face and voice are recorded, if you want to chat with the person, the mirror can levitate or make a buzzing noise."

"One more question, why does Draco get black?" Harry asked

"Wait until the silver gets dirty Harry or, look it up in a book." Hermione said. He knew better than to state that she _was_, his book, and judging by Draco's expression, he agreed.

___

Not as long as I initially wanted it to be, but this will have to go. Had my interview, when my beautiful background check goes through, I have a job! So, as long as the police don't notice all the dead bodies, I'm good. Anyway, so finally we are on our way to Hogwarts! Thank Heavens! I was starting to get irritated with how long it was taking, and I'm the author!

The three hour delay in my update, is because my mother put Star Trek (2009) on... best movie of the year! hands down! My friends refuse to go to the theaters with me cause I always make a fool of myself. -_- During Dark Knight, when Bruce crashes the Lamborghini, the entire theater went silent... but I cried 'the _car_!' It even appeared on the local radio station. lol. Anyways with Star trek, I cried at the beginning... I'm such a sap.

So yeah, blame Kirk and Spock 0_o that would be an interesting crossover (food for thought)... Actually, if any of you guys know a story with Harry/ Alice from Twilight, I really really want to read it!

~Siamh

**PS. The best holiday present for an author is reviews! So review all the stories you read!**


End file.
